1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system provided with a camera head including an image-taking optical system and an image pickup device and a camera main body which communicates with the camera head, receives an image signal from the camera head, and performs signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been proposed a camera system provided with a camera head, which includes an image-taking optical system and an image pickup device, and a camera main body, which has the camera head detachably attached thereto, receives an image signal from the camera head, and performs signal processing (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open Official Gazette No. 8(1996)-172561 and Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open Official Gazette No. 2000-175089).
If the camera system as described above is becoming popular, the camera head and the camera main body may be separately sold. Accordingly, there is also a case where, although the camera head and the camera main body are purchased after it is checked that the both are compatible models, it is not realized that the both are incompatible with each other until the time of image-taking, that is, until the camera head is attached to the camera main body. Recently, there is also a camera head including an image pickup device having a special CFA (color filter array) with an arrangement of four colors, R, G, B and emerald green. In the case where such a camera head is attached to the camera main body, it is fully anticipated that there will arise a situation where signal processing cannot be performed with a capacity of a signal conversion processing section in the camera main body. In this case, it is very inconvenient that image-taking cannot be performed.
Accordingly, it is conceivable to directly record image data (hereinafter referred to as RAW data), which is generated by the image pickup device, without performing signal processing. In this way, image-taking can be performed even if the camera head and the camera main body are incompatible with each other.
By recording RAW data in a recording medium and loading the recording medium in a camera main body which can perform signal processing of RAW data, the signal processing can be performed afterwards. However, if an image which is currently captured (hereinafter referred to as a through image) based on RAW data is displayed on a display screen in the same manner as a normal through image is while image-taking is performed, a user may have a strange feeling as if he/she is looking at an unfamiliar image.